


An Evening In

by Demonwolf88



Category: James and the Giant Peach - Roald Dahl
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwolf88/pseuds/Demonwolf88
Summary: During an adventure like flying a giant peach across the ocean, a quiet evening with your loved ones can be a most wonderful thing.
Kudos: 2





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on continuing one of the other stories I have going, but this little one-shot was the only thing that came to mind. For this wondering, yes, the story Mr. Grasshopper tells IS from "World of Warcraft," but I thought it was a good enough story to relate with a few tweaks.

Early evening found the giant peach back in the water. After leaving the worst of the cold arctic behind, the seagulls had spotted a small rock alcove and made a beeline for it. All of the birds promptly landed on the rock, still tethered to the peach stem, and refused to move.

"Huh, guess they need a break," Centipede had said after tugging on a few of strands.

"Well, it doesn't seem we're in any danger of drifting away," Mr. Grasshopper had agreed. "Let them rest; we can easily get back on course now that we have a compass."

"Better bring it inside for now, though," Centipede replied. The many-armed bug had carried the hard-earned navigational tool into the pit and would bring out again when the seagulls were rested.

For now, though, everyone was happy. The large metal tub they had previously used to make peach juice now housed an oversized kerosene lantern that glowed with all of the warmth of a fire. Mrs. Ladybug had also discovered a small container of cinnamon in her bag; the result was a large supply of toasted cinnamon peach "cakes" for dinner. The whole group reclined in the middle of the pit, basking in the warmth and each other's company.

In truth, James wasn't sure if he could feel any happier. Only two days ago, he had been living with his horrible aunts with no real hope of leaving them. Now, though? A magic peach flying him to New York City after fighting off a metal shark and skeleton pirates was like something out of a fantasy story. But as far as James was concerned, all of that paled in comparison to meeting his new friends. Already, James was already to starting to think of the giant bugs he was surrounded by as more than friends. In the past two days, they had treated him far better than Spiker and Sponge ever had; in fact, James felt like he was back home with his parents when he was with his new friends.

Friends he now though of as family.

At the moment, he was sitting comfortably between Miss Spider and Mr. Grasshopper. Mrs. Ladybug was sitting on Mr. Grasshopper's left, but she had insisted on draping a blanket around James's shoulders before the group sat down to eat. James hadn't minded in the slightest, but between all of the excitement this morning and the current warm atmosphere, he was already staring to feel sleepy. He didn't seem to be the only one; Centipede was reclining comfortably against the wall across from him while Earthworm and Glowworm were curled up comfortably close by. Glowworm's light was out and her breathing was even while Earthworm seemed to be on the verge of dozing off. 

Centipede yawned and stretched. "Hey, we pretty much got us a campfire. Maybe we should tell some ghost stories."

"I don't think we need to hear scary stories right now, Centipede," Mrs. Ladybug answered, glancing quickly in James's direction.

"Why not? That's part of the fun." Centipede gave James a grin. "C'mon, Jimmy boy, you'd like that, right?"

"I... I don't really like scary stories," James admitted.

"Nothing wrong with that," Mr. Grasshopper assured him, reaching down to gently ruffle James's hair.

"Besides, didn't you just live a scary story?" Earthworm asked, jabbing his tail in Centipede's direction.

"Meh, it wasn't so bad."

"Oh? Not even when you were about to be cut in half?" Miss Spider asked, arching an eyebrow at the bragging bug.

"Nah, I had it under control," Centipede insisted with a wave of one hand.

"I am sure," Miss Spider replied, smiling at James, who nodded in response.

"In any case, I think we've had enough excitement for one day," Mrs. Ladybug insisted. "It's nice to enjoy a quiet evening."

"I quite agree. Can't we just relax?" Earthworm curled tighter into himself.

Mr. Grasshopper tapped the fingers of a lower hand against the floor. "I do have to concede with you on one point, though, Centipede."

"Eh?"

"A tale told by firelight is quite pleasant. Although, no, I don't think we need any ghost stories tonight."

"Do you know a good story to tell, Mr. Grasshopper?" James asked, looking up the tall green insect.

"Indeed I do. In fact, this particular tale is one I was always fond of."

"I'd like to hear it," James said, moving a bit closer to him.

Mr. Grasshopper chuckled, laying a fond arm across James's shoulders. "For you, my boy, I'd be happy to tell it."

"I think we all would like to hear it," Miss Spider said. "As Centipede said, it is part of the enjoyment of having our own campfire."

Centipede shrugged, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. "So, what's the story?"

"The Warlord and the Monk."

"What's a warlord?" James asked.

"Well, James, a warlord is someone who rules a country or territory through conquest. They rely on their fighting skills to stay in charge."

"Oh." James mulled this over. "Is the monk in the story a Buddhist monk, like in Japan?"

There was a brief silence as the adults in the room exchanged slightly amazed glances.

"How did you learn of that, dear?" Mrs. Ladybug asked with a smile.

"Oh... my father had a book about them. He liked books about traveling to different countries. He used to show them to me."

"What a clever boy you are to remember all of that," Mr. Grasshopper said with a proud smile. "For that, yes, we'll say that the monk in the story is a Buddhist monk."

"So it's a Japanese warlord? Wouldn't that be a samurai?"

"I'm fairly certain samurai served various warlords in Japan," Mr. Grasshopper answered, raising an eyebrow at Centipede. "Now, may I get on with the tale?"

"Floor's yours."

"Thank you." Mr. Grasshopper cleared his throat and began to speak.

_"A long time ago, a young warlord decided he wanted to make a name for himself. He decided he would start conquering nearby villages and plunder as many temples for whatever treasures he could find._

_"The warlord amassed a force of one hundred warriors, all of them young and eager to prove themselves as a mighty army. And together, they all set off. To the warlord's surprise, the first settlement they came across was a large monastery with large walls surrounding bountiful land. The warlord decided to take over the monastery and make it his own."_

"He wanted land?" Centipede asked.

"Good earth is nothin' to sneeze at," Earthworm retorted.

"I'm sure the monks had excellent gardens," Mrs. Ladybug added. "An army does march on its stomach, after all."

"Indeed so," Mr. Grasshopper agreed. "Of course, he was a conqueror; the monastery happened to be the first settlement he came across."

"What did the warlord do?" James asked.

_"The warlord marched up to the monastery gates and pounded on the wooden doors. 'Open these gates and allow us entry!' he called. 'Surrender now and you will be spared!'"_

"Hey this is more like it."

"Hush, Centipede."

"Just sayin', Angel Fangs."

_"For a moment, there was silence. Then, a voice called out from atop the walls. 'How many warriors do you bring to challenge us?'_

_The warlord waved his sword. 'I bring an army of one hundred trained fighters!'_

_'But our walls host an army of three hundred warriors, all of who are eager for battle.'_

_At this, the warlord's army began to whisper amongst themselves. Fearful at being outnumbered, they retreated from the monastery despite the warlord's protests."_

James blinked and rubbed a hand over his eyes. "Didn't they want to fight?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Indeed they did, James. But they were young warriors who had never before been in a real battle. Finding themselves outnumbered made them quite uneasy."

"Oh." James nodded. "Was the warlord mad?"

_"The warlord followed after his army, furious at their disloyalty. But his army wouldn't go back to the monastery right away. So the warlord led his army back to his territory. There, they spent a year recruiting more soldiers. The warlord spent a good deal of his family fortune to amass a new army of five hundred soldiers, both young and older."_

"Wait a moment, he had a fortune?" Earthworm shook his head. "Huh, why bother with all the trouble of takin' over villages?"

"'Cause he wanted to be the guy at the top."

"Yes, he wanted to make a name for himself," Mr. Grasshopper repeated. "Now, may I?"

"Please do," Miss Spider replied as James nodded eagerly.

_"The warlord returned back to the monastery and banged on the gates again. 'Monk, I have returned! And now I have an army of five hundred! Now YOU are outnumbered. Open the gates and let us pass and I will show you mercy!'_

_"Once again, the monk's voice called down to the warlord. 'Did I mention that we also have one hundred archers who are ready to man our walls?'"_

_"Once again, the army began to doubt themselves. Not all of them had armor or shields and the idea of trying to break into a monastery while arrows cut them down was not one they relished."_

"Goodness, this isn't going to turn into a graphic war story, is it?" Mrs. Ladybug asked, looking over at James again.

Mr. Grasshopper patted Mrs. Ladybug's hand with a smile. "Not at all, my dear lady. I wouldn't tell it otherwise."

Mrs. Ladybug nodded. "My apologies; I know you wouldn't."

"So, this ain't building up to a battle?"

"I didn't say that. Now then..."

_"Once again, the warlord's army retreated and once again, the warlord was forced to head back home. By now, the warlord was determined to conquer the monastery and the monk and was prepared to do whatever it took to achieve that goal. For the next two years, the warlord worked to build the biggest army he could find. He promised glory and riches, bribed and threatened, and spent the rest of his fortune on weapons and armor for his fighters. Finally, the warlord led one thousand armored warriors back the monastery."_

All the while, James listened. His eyes were starting to feel heavy, but he wanted to hear the end of the story. Leaning against Mr. Grasshopper, the little boy pulled his blanket closer around him as the story continued.

_"The warlord pounded on the gates for the third time. 'Monk!' he shouted. "I have brought one thousand powerful fighters to conquer your monastery! We have weapons and armor to counter your warriors and archers. Open this door and I will not make you suffer! Continue to defy me and you will regret it!'_

_"For the third time, the monk's voice called down to the warlord. 'Have you discovered our spy yet? He is very clever!'_

_"Upon hearing these words, the warlord's army dissolved into chaos. Theirs was not a united front and there was no real trust between them. Furious fighting broke out in the ranks until a full-scale battle was waging on the steps of the monastery. The warlord had little choice, but to jump into the fray._

_"How long the battle lasted, the warlord couldn't say. But before he knew it, he was standing alone in the middle of the battlefield, the sole survivor of the fight. All around him, his army lay slain and his weapons shattered and useless. Then, the warlord heard the gates of the monastery open. A single monk stepped out, gazed down at the battlefield, shook his head, and began to sweep the front step of the monastery._

_"The warlord stared at him. 'Monk," he asked, 'where is your army?'_

_"The monk smiled nodding at the slain soldiers. 'You brought them with you,' he answered. 'All this time, your enemy was the lack of loyalty and trust. When you lack these traits, you will always lose.'"_

A snore greeted Mr. Grasshopper's last words. Both Centipede and Earthworm were stretched out in the warm light, sleeping soundly. Mr. Grasshopper sighed.

"How nice to know they grasped the moral," he remarked dryly.

"Well, it worked on your intended audience," Miss Spider commented.

Mr. Grasshopper glanced down at James, who was still curled against him. The little boy had also fallen asleep, but his face was calm and his breathing was even. 

"He's had a hard day, poor thing," Mrs. Ladybug said, getting up to move closer to the sleeping boy. "And I think Centipede will need a bit of rest too."

"I'll take the first watch then. We'll just need to get the compass set up."

"I'll join you, Mr. Grasshopper. It'll be easier with two of us."

"Are you certain, Mrs. Ladybug? It's still cool outside."

"I don't mind at all."

"Very well." Mr. Grasshopper carefully took James in his arms. "I'll carry him to bed for you, Miss Spider."

" _Merci._ I made him a thicker blanket earlier."

"Oh good. I shan't want him catching a cold," Mrs. Ladybug said. She leaned over to gently kiss James's cheek. "Sweet dreams, dearie," she whispered to him as Mr. Grasshopper stood up. "I'll get the compass set up."

Mr. Grasshopper nodded as he carried James to Miss Spider's web. The little boy didn't even stir as Mr. Grasshopper ran his fingers lightly through James's hair more time. Lowering his voice, Mr. Grasshopper whispered to his sleeping child.

"I have a feeling I'll be telling that story to you many more times. Any time you ask, my boy. After all, that _is_ what a father is for during an evening in."


End file.
